


Never Punch Cupid In The Face

by RainyDayKid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Top Jason, Top Jason Grace, Top Percy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: Cupid's revenge: an empty room, Nico + Jason + Percy, a handful of toys.Nico's sorry. Very sorry.





	

 

It was all Cupid's fault. Or at least Nico liked to think. It started when Zeus punished the god by temporarily turning him mortal. It was natural for him to seek refuge at Camp Half Blood. Nico, admittedly, should not have taken the opportunity to punch him in the face. But how could he resist? When Cupid was returned to his godly form within one short week, he enacted his revenge on Nico di Angelo and that's really how it all began.

It was an ordinary Wednesday but Percy and Jason had discovered a strange power in their hands; whenever they touched Nico, the contact seemed to transmit an electrical sensation that shot his arousal up from 0 to 300. It felt like some kind of energy coursing through his whole system that immediately left him lusting. Being the dicks they were, Jason and Percy decided to have fun with it and chase Nico around Camp all day.

If Nico thought this was the extent of Cupid's revenge he was sadly mistaken. About the fourth time the two older heroes caught him, they were transported in a flash to an empty room in the middle of nowhere. Clear floor to ceiling windows on three sides depicted a spectacular view of forest covered mountain range. Green woods surrounded them and filtered the light, making it seem darker than the time of day. The only thing dominating the room was the giant bed facing them heaped with a white messy comforter and flanked by nightstands. Besides that, the room was bare. Not even a door to exit through or lights that they could see.

 

The three boys explored the room, looking for clues and a way out. Jason discovered the windows were unbreakable, Nico discovered he couldn't shadow travel and Percy discovered a note on one of the nightstands. It read, "You are free after you enjoy yourself. –XOXO Eros."

"Enjoy yourself?" Percy pondered mostly to himself. The three now sat on the edges of the bed after having quickly exhausted all possible means of exit. The note really didn't tell them much and the sparse room didn't offer much distraction so it was at this time Percy and Jason remembered their strange power over Nico and proceeded to entertain themselves. Locked in a door-less room with them, Nico couldn't really get away and soon lay gasping on the bed after 10 minutes of trying to escape.

It was then that Percy opened the top drawer on one of the beside tables and discovered a host of interesting toys.

"Look at this." He pulled out dildos and vibrators and whips and paddles. Jason opened the drawers on the other nightstand and discovered they were filled with much of the same things.

"Are we supposed to use all these?"

"Enjoy yourself," Percy repeated. "I think it's fine if we just use some of them."

They both looked at Nico, still laying spent in the center of the bed. The choice seemed pretty clear.

They removed his shirt then tied his hands up with previously unnoticed chains connected to the headboard. The chains were long enough to be flexible and attached to this weird circular part in the headboard. It turned out that this part swiveled, which allowed Nico to be turned onto his stomach easily.

They removed the rest of his clothes and then their own. The whole time Nico just lay shivering under their touch which still sent pleasurable electrical energy running through him. The effect consumed all his attention and he could do little else but remain immobilized.

They touched him, groped him, kissed him then got around to playing with the toys on him. Jason used a whip on his ass a few times then Percy placed a cock ring and circular vibrator on his hardened dick. He pulled out a paddle and spanked him for a while, Nico yelping and exclaiming after each hit. Next, they discovered a whole new bit. A part of the bed actually pulled straight up just under Nico's hips. This perfectly lifted his ass into the air for fucking or more spanking. They chose the latter. But first, Percy took a bottle of lube and inserted the top into his hole. He squeezed and Nico shuddered at the cold, wet feeling spreading inside him. Then Percy stuck a large vibrator in his ass. Finished with that, the boys picked up where they had left off. Alternating, Percy used the paddle while Jason used his hand and then a leather belt he found in the drawer. The belt was used lightly thankfully but Nico's ass was still sore by the time they decided they'd had enough and went to the real fun.

Jason lined up behind him and pulled the slick vibrator out. Nico gave another tired moan. The circular vibrator on his cock was on its max setting and had been working the entire time. The cock ring still prevented him from coming leaving him absolutely tortured. If it wasn't for it, he was sure he would have come twice by now.

Jason slowly pushed in until he was buried balls deep inside him where he closed his eyes in ecstasy and rested a moment. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed all the way back in, beginning to set a rhythm on the third thrust. Nico winced and cried out at the repeated contact with the still stinging skin of his ass.

Percy, meanwhile, crawled over to the top of the bed and sat down over Nico's arms pulled upward as they were attached to the chains.

Nico looked up but before he could even voice a question, Percy pushed his length into Nico's mouth, effectively silencing him. He began moving in and out, only stopping once to reach over and place some nipple clamps on his nipples.

Soon they were both fucking either ends of Nico with vigorous speed and intensity, pushing him back and forth either onto Percy's dick as Jason thrust into him or back onto Jason's dick as Percy thrust into him. Jason pounded Nico's ass and then stopped and grounded when he was balls deep inside him again. It was clear the purposeful action was to embarrass and humiliate, basically spelling out 'I own you, I can do this.' Tears poured out of Nico's eyes as Jason's unforgiving hips grinded against his freshly spanked red ass. It was pain mixed up with pleasure as the contact also sent him that oh so pleasurable electricity rushing through his veins. But his cock was throbbing more than ever as it was still restrained from coming by the silver metal ring.

Jason leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Do you feel me? _All_ the way deep inside you. Have you ever had anyone so far inside you? I can feel myself in your stomach, every time I thrust." Indeed, he placed a hand on Nico's stomach to prove his point.

He leaned back and resume pounding with his previous vigor and more tears ran down Nico's cheeks at the pain his ass was receiving. All from having to do with being recently spanked not from lack of stretching. The vibrator had loosened him up enough and the lube allowed for easy penetration. But Jason made everything even worse when he brought a hand down and slapped one red cheek. Nico actually screamed at the contact, as much as he could with Percy still in his mouth. Jason repeated the action on the other cheek and Nico shrieked again. So now his fucking included intermittent spanks which came at unpredictable times making it impossible for Nico to expect them.

Finally, Percy looked over the boy between them at Jason and said, "Let's switch places."

Jason obliged and as soon as Percy pulled out of his mouth, Nico's upper half collapsed onto the bed too utterly exhausted to be able to hold himself up. He got about four seconds of rest before Percy lined up behind him and Jason pushed his cock into his mouth. It would have been gross if Jason hadn't discarded the condom he'd been wearing while he was shoving into his ass. Okay so maybe he was bare now but at least Nico didn't have to taste his own ass on Jason's dick.

Once again they started up their vigorous thrusting. Percy hit his prostate nearly every time with deadly accuracy. Jason would reach under and tug or play with the nipple clamps, eliciting muffled groans or whimpers. Percy didn't spank him like Jason had but he did reach underneath and roughly stroke his straining cock. This made Nico scream and he couldn't tell if it was worse than Jason's spanking or not. The vibrator was still going on his cock which by now was ready to burst. He was so far past the breaking point and if his mouth hadn't been fully occupied, he would have been begging them to let him come a half hour ago. Percy's hand only teased him further, stroking up and down like he was giving him hand but with no end result. He had actually thought they had forgotten about his impending orgasm but oh no, they were just cruelly denying it.

Percy leaned over to his ear, still thrusting into him. He spoke in a maddeningly calm and hushed voice, "You're going to let us do this to you when we get back to camp aren't you?" It was clear it wasn't a question. Nico nodded fearfully and whimpered as Percy's hand moved up to his tip.

"We'll do this everyday. You'll let us take you like this whenever we want, right? Because you're ours and we own you and you'll be ready and waiting for us like a good boy." Nico shivered at the dangerously pleasant tone and the unmistakable sound of promise in Percy's voice. He kissed his neck and leaned back up.

Nico whimpered whenever Percy took him in his hand. It had become utterly painful now, his need to come. Percy still hit his prostate with every single thrust driving him completely mad. He pulled and pulled against his restraints but only got bruises on his wrists for the effort. He was trapped, he couldn't do anything about it. He was forced to endure the torture of orgasm denial for as long as they wished as they continuously fucked him.

But finally, finally Percy came, spurting his thick seed deep inside him. Jason followed soon after, filling up Nico's mouth and some of it forcing its way down his throat. He tried to swallow what he could; he doubted they would appreciate much him spitting it out.

Then he was the only one left who hadn't come. They pushed down the weird partition in the bed that had been raising his hips and he lay flat on the sheets before they flipped him onto his back. Then they each closed one hand over his cock and stroked over it, Nico in utter agony until the vibrator was finally removed and lastly the cursed ring itself.

Nico came so hard and so long and so _thick_ he almost couldn't believe it himself. It splattered over his stomach but over their chests too as they leaned over him. Nico lay panting in bed as Percy rummaged around inside a drawer for a blue potion that had "Clean" labeled on it. He poured it onto Nico and splashed some onto his and Jason's self and all the mess was magically cleaned away.

That was the last thing to happen before they were magically whisked away again, this time to Nico's cabin. Apparently Cupid considered his revenge fulfilled. Nico collapsed immediately onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep after all that his body had been put through. He would be thoroughly sore in the morning. Percy and Jason looked at each other before climbing into bed on either sides of Nico. They could talk in the morning and shower him with love and cuddles and kisses. They'd spend a whole day (make that a week) of taking care of him while he would inevitably be unable to get out of bed.

 


End file.
